the day i blew up the microwave
by linkfan1 triforce of courage
Summary: this is a funny thing i wrote. the whole thing is true except getting sucked into yugioh. some language might be used. how else would ya read it??? lol ^_^_^ R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh thing that I wrote…kinda  
  
Linkfan1 (should I get a yugioh name for these fics? Tell me when you review):Ok. This is my first attempt at a Yugi fic, so if this sucks majorly, than………BLAME YAMI AND YUGI'S LOVER! SHE DID IT! NOT ME!  
  
Yami & Yugi's lover: hey! Just because I was your accessory in crime doesn't mean they should get my butt grilled on the barbeque!!  
  
Linkfan1: sure. On to our Yugi infested fic!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yugi: what is this fic for? Do you just want to torture me like all the other insane authors out there?  
Linkfan1 and Yami & Yugi's lover: yes  
Some random audience: ::cheers::  
Linkfan1: so Kara (Yami & Yugi's lover's real name which is shorter than this oh well I'll just copy and paste) what kind of thing do you want to do now?  
Yami &Yugi's lover: lets make some insane fic that isn't worth reading and…ORANGE CHEESE MONKEYS!!!!!!!  
Linkfan1: how did you know? Orange potatoes are my favorite kind of banana's.   
Yami &Yugi's lover: now we will both introduce the disclaimer:  
Linkfan1 and Yami &Yugi's lover: We do not own Yugi's boxers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Linkfan1: ok I have decided what kind of insane fic I am going to write with my friend and companion in the insane asylum…  
Yami & Yugi's lover: :: smirks::  
Linkfan1: we will get sucked into Yugi's and Link's (from the legend of Zelda if you don't know him already) world from some unknown inter-dimensional warp hole in the time period (wow, I said something intelligent! Catch me, I'm gonna faint!) and so forth.  
Yami & Yugi's lover: well what are we waiting for?  
Linkfan1: for my Chai tea to finish cooking  
Yami & Yugi's lover: YAY!!! THE SUGARY SWEETNESS!!!!!!  
Linkfan1: okay here we go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Linkfan1 and Yami and Yugi's lover were watching YuGioh at 8:00 on Saturday after going to bed at 2:30 because they stayed up late reading fanfics, anyways, the were watching YuGioh and Linkfan1 was on a sugar high was when it all started…  
Linkfan1: *rolling on the floor* Yugi Yugi Yugi, Yugi Yugi Yugi, Yugi Yugi Yugi, Yugi Yugi Yugi, Yugi Yugi Yugi!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: Jeez, I shouldn't have let you eat pure sugar!  
Linkfan1: *now singing her song she made up when they were playing and Bakura wouldn't let go of her* stop drop and roll, when people won't get off, stop drop and roll, when people won't let go!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: ::looks at linkfan1 like she's crazy, but starts singing with her::  
stop drop and roll, when people wont get off, stop drop and roll, when people won't let go!  
Linkfan1: I'm going to make hot fudge Sundays! Got any candy bars?  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: yeah go into my secret stash in my room when my mom locks the fridge  
Linkfan1: YAY! ::goes and puts the overly large bit of chocolate into a bowl and puts the bowl into the microwave and sets the timer to 2:34 (two minutes thirty-four seconds) :: okay! ^_^ *goes into the room and starts rolling on the floor again.  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: okay! Go Yugi! Kill Pegasus!!!!  
Linkfan1: YAY! GO MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!!!! DO THE TWIRLY STICK BAMM THINGY!!!  
***meanwhile, trouble is brewing in the microwave, or chocolate is brewing. Whatever. Anyways***  
The microwave have more than just chocolate in it. In Linkfan1's confusion and sugar-highness, she put ice cream along with the chocolate!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: hey, do you smell something?  
Linkfan1: huh?  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: OH NO!!! THE SUNDAES!!!  
They both run into the kitchen. The microwave blows up just as some dimension warp goes off, sending the two Sunday covered girls to another dimension.  
Linkfan1: look at all the pretty birdies, I want the pink one mommy! @~@  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: where are we???  
Okay! Tomorrow I am leaving for Arizona, so I had to post this extremely short chappie before I go to the airport! So I will update when I get to Arizona, I promise. Byez! R+R no flames pleez I don't like to take the time finding all those viruses to send to people. Okies! ^_^ 


	2. we get cool hair and find yugioh world t...

Okay! Right now it is 11:24 (at night? Its still dark outside…) and at 3:00 in the morning we are going to drive down to Spokane and board a plane to Arizona. So for now I am going to write the next chapter for my YuGioh fic!!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the two girls woke up, they noticed something different about their…-  
  
Linkfan1: HOLY CHEESE MONKEYS!!! YOUR EYES! THEIR…ANIME! *dun dun DUN!*   
Yami & Yugi's Lover: OMG! YOURS TOO!!!  
Linkfan1: your hair…!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: oh no…what about my hair? Its still their, isn't it?!?!?! *feels the top of her head and sighs with relief as she sees her hair is still on her hair*  
Linkfan1: awww…kawaii!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: KOOL! I HAVE LETHAL HAIR LIKE YUGI!!!  
Linkfan1: I gots cool hair too!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: well…  
Linkfan1: ::starts rolling on the floor, now singing her Yugi song. You know, the one that only has ONE WORD??? CAN YOU GUESS WHICH WORD?????::  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: hey! I am the one who likes Yugi! You can have Bakura!   
Linkfan1: hey I gots an idea, you could be my aibou and I could be your Yami, you could get Yugi and I could get Yami!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: …probably not.  
Linkfan1: we can talk about it later. For now, I can settle with Bakura! *smiles insanely*   
Yami & Yugi's Lover: oh jeez…where are we?  
Linkfan1: *now singing her Yugi song with " Yami" and "Bakura" in it so it goes, "Yami Yugi Bakura! Yami Yugi Bakura!   
Yami & Yugi's Lover: so we need to find where we…*Yami & Yugi's Lover notices her surroundings* OMGOMG!!! WE'RE IN DOMINO CITY!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: cool! …wait, aren't dominoes those little white/black rectangles with white/black dots?  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: yes but this is where Yugi lives! We gots to find the game shop!!! Good thing we brought our dueling decks…  
Linkfan1: good thing my mommy bought me one! *snuggles her Dark Magician* I cant wait 'till I get the Magician of Black Chaos!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: *rolls eyes* you and your Chaos Mage  
Linkfan1: GO CHAOS MAGE! WITH THE TWIRLY STICK BAMM THINGY!!!!\  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: okay. According to my resources, my eyes in other words, I thing we should got that way.  
Linkfan1: okay bye me!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: ::after walking a while and listening to linkfan1 sin her updated Yami Yugi Bakura song, she sees the game shop:: WE'RE HERE!!!!!  
Linkfan1: YAY!!!! I WANNA MEET MR.SPIKEY HAIR GUY WITH MULTI COLORED HAIR!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: lets go!  
Yeah I know short again. But its 1:40 in the morning, and I need to sleep, though I am not tired. Byez, will update soon! 


	3. we meet yami and yugi

Okay!!! I'm finally in Arizona, and I'm gonna update this chappie.  
So here ya go...I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So as the two insane girls-  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: I RESENT THAT!!! Even though it is true...  
Okay. So they went into the Game Shop to find-  
Linkfan1: MR. SPIKEY HAIR GUY!!!!!  
Yugi: huh?  
Tea: BACK AWAY HE'S MINE!!!  
**Both girls get insane murderous glints in their eyes**  
(A/N and btw to all you Tea fans...too bad, YOU LOSE!!! Sorry ^_^;;;   
sudden impulse. Anyways, no offense meant to anyone who likes Tea but I   
do mean offense to Tea herself.)   
Yami & Yugi's Lover: hey Tea, wanna hear a joke??  
Tea: sure  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: what do you call Tea trying to date Yugi?  
Tea: what  
Linkfan1: FLAMETHROWER PRACTICE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!   
**Starts burning Tea with a flame-thrower** DIE EVIL FISHY! OOPS   
THATS RUTO!!! OH WELL SAMT THING!!! DIEDIEDIE!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: there Yugi. We saved you from the hell demon  
Yugi: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
Yami: even as a pharaoh I am eternally in your gratitude. Both of you.  
Linkfan1: its ok Yami you can speak normally.   
Yami: you mean like an evil pharaoh bent on ruling the world?  
Linkfan1: basically ^_^  
Yami: Okies! ^_^  
Yugi: you guys...have...hair like...MINE!!!!!  
Linkfan1 and Yami & Yugi's Lover: no duh  
Linkfan1: where's Bakura?  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: why  
Linkfan1: because you said you wanted Yami and Yu-GPHIE!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;; hehehe you see she's tired...delirious   
even!!! She needs rest...she isn't well in the head ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Linkfan1: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! I WANT   
BAKURA!!!!!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: see? Okay/... well I'm going to go get her some sleep  
Yugi: she can use my room  
Yami: you might want to hide some of your more flammable items...  
(A/N when Yami and Yugi are mind linking, these little buggers will show   
up ~*^ okay)  
Yugi: ~*^ why  
Yami: ~*^ because you saw what she did to Tea  
Yugi: ~*^ O_o okay I get it!!! Who is Ruto Anyways?  
Yami: ~*^ a real dumb stupid fish...chases my ol' pal Link like there's no   
tomorrow...  
Yugi: ok then she can sleep in my room while I make some...adjustments.  
Linkfan1: YAY! I gets to sleep in Yugi's bed!  
Yami: O.0 your not some crazy fan girls are you???  
Linkfan1: no. I just heard that Yugi's bed is really comfy.  
Yugi: Yep  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: okay so where do I sleep?  
Yugi: Yami and me will sleep in the bunk bed I keep in my room for   
occasions like these (don't even think what I think you are all thinking you   
sick people)  
Linkfan1: okay!  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: that doesn't answer my question  
Yugi: yeah you can sleep on the top bunk  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: Okies!  
Okay that was a really dumb chapter. I know, but I still am not taking any   
crap from flamers. I've invented a few very harmful viruses, believe it or   
not. So if I were you, I wouldn't fool with me. I think @~@ okay byez!   
R+R! 


	4. we find some hot guys! okay maybe notyo...

Okay ^_~ my friend has decided with her reign of judgement that she is the only girl in this fic that has hair like Yugi's dang it! So either you will give me some suggestions for my hair because my own true hair would not look good anime style ^_^;; oh and Yami & Yugi's Lover, we are going to dedicate this chappie to you because of your wonderful chapter name!! ^_~ Okay one with the fic! And btw you will be funnier! Its so hard without you... I miss you! Yami & Yugi's Lover! Not like that...like friends miss each other. Plus it's hard to capture your personality sometimes. Remember when you went al suicidal (not for real) and whenever I said hi you said go to hell? And then you were really sugar high, so I need you to tell me what kind of personality you want when you aren't with me. Okay onto the story. Btw I got the YuGiOh! CD! I like the song Your Move. I like the bass guitar and I'm gonna learn to play it! Okay finally onto the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yami: **takes a good look at Yami & Yugi's Lover and gets hearts in his eyes, Yugi does the same** will you go out with me???  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: no. I'D LOVE TO!!!!! **Glomps Yami and Yugi**  
  
Linkfan1: ::sniff:: now I'm Alone! I WANT BAKURA OR LINK!!! **Bakura walks in**  
  
Bakura: hi Yami and Yugi! **Notices Linkfan1 and gets hearts inside his eyes** WHO IS SHE???!?!?!?!!??!  
  
Yami: she's...hey you guys didn't give us your names!!!  
  
Linkfan1: I'm Krystal  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: and I'm Kara. Though my name is EVIL on top of EVIL with a dash of EVIL (Dekustar I hope you don't mind me quoting you I thought that was so funny! ^_^)  
  
Yami & Yugi: WE DONT THINK SO!!  
  
Bakura: **to linkfan1* will you go out with me?  
  
Linkfan1: **jumps into Bakura's arms** HECK YEAH!!!  
  
Bakura: **kisses her like there's no tomorrow**  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: that is just sick and WRONG and so NOT RIGHT!  
  
Yami: I don't think so sweekcheeks **puckers up as if he's about to kiss Yami and Yugi's Lover**  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: **I didn't know if you would want to kiss him or not** save it bucko I move a bit slower than they do **looks at the other two** GET A ROOM!!!!!  
  
Linkfan1: got $10 bucks? *A bunch of sheep, males are called bucks, and some bucks, deer, come up*  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: I didn't mean literally!!  
  
Linkfan1: okay if you insist! **Starts making out with Bakura again**  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: **rolls eyes**  
  
Yugi: uh oh...  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: what  
  
Yami: I think I know  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: WHAT????  
  
Yugi: Bakura's living with us and if you guys move in...  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: oh I don't think she'll...** looks at them and they are starting to French kiss** WE ARE SLEEPING IN DIFFERNT ROOMS!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: (btw for all you blondes (no offense) Bakura changed, Ryou couldn't French kiss like that if his life depended on it) can I sleep in the same room as these two?  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover and Linkfan1: NO!!!!  
  
Ok I know yet again I am evil with more shortness, but I'll update today! If I remember...  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: you can't even remember what you ate for breakfast, how are you supposed to remember to update?  
  
Linkfan1: uh...  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover: that's what I thought  
  
Bakura: I'll remind her!  
  
Yami & Yugi's Lover...you are evil  
  
Bakura: thank you ^-^ (I'm trying to re-create that cute smile Ryou does when he and Yugi battle in the shadow realm and then they all wake up and he smiles, that one) Okies! I know this is a little weird, but so am I!!!! The insane authoress... that's me!!! Review but don't flame! Byez! 


	5. attack of the chibi's!

hi peoples!! i am finally back, and my evil companion is with me!!  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *gets a big evil glint in her eye similar to yamis*  
Yami: Krystal: you are stange...I LIKE YOU!  
Krystal/linkfan1: ...you creep me out.  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: ok now onto the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: ok now that everyone's at my house...what's next?  
linkfan1: I dont know...but i have gum! *hands everyone except Yami a piece of gum...little did they know it would make them...-*  
Ryou (Bakura is Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura, saves typing) : hey wew am i? *is talking like chibi, you guessed it! chibi gum! ^-~)  
linkfan1: i dont know, i is tiny!  
Ryou: what da hewl?  
linkfan1 and Yami and Yugi's Lover: ooOOOOooo you said a baaad woud!  
Ryou: I didnt, Baka did! *points to Bakura, who for some reason can talk fairly normally*  
Bakura: go to hewl Ryou  
linkfan1: *huggles Ryou* no he wont plus you woud has to sow him the way their! (spelling errors are intended, the chibiness makes them talk like that)  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: looks up to a frightened Yami who is holding a sleeping Yugi) ^-^ hi Wami!  
Yami: oh no...*looks at the label on the gum* ONE F****** WEEK?!?!?!??!?  
Ryou: *starts crying*  
linkfan1: *cuddles and comforts him*  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: *looks to a quiet Yugi* You is even teenyer than you yoused to be!  
Yugi: i feel small...I IS A FWEEKIN CHIBI!  
linkfan1: I IS A FWEEEEEEEKING CHIBI TO!  
Ryou: where is bakoowa?  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: i dunno..  
linkfan1: (remember's Bakura is a Pyro) isnt Baka a Pywo?  
Yami: Oh shit...*runs upstairs where Bakura is lighting Yami's clothes on fire)  
Bakura: BURN BABY BURN! TAKE THAT STOOPID PHAROO!  
Yami: HEY! STOP THAT YOU TOMB ROBBER!  
Bakura: *looks hurt and starts crying*  
Yami: oh wait, dont cry, please! *looks around desperately*  
Bakura: I WANNA WIGHT THINGYS ON FIYA!  
Yami: BUT YOU CANT!  
Bakura: WATCH MEE! *takes a lighter to some rare and valuable stuff, you fill in the blank here ya go __________)  
Yami: NOO! *takes the lighter away from Bakura and puts him downstairs with the others who are conversing happily)  
linkfan1: and i like cheese.  
Yugi: i like cheese too  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: me aslo  
Ryou: I is Sweepy... ( I Am sleepy)  
linkfan1: me twos. *lies her head in Ryous lap and goes to sleep*  
Ryou: *leans on linkfan1 and sleeps*  
Yugi: You can sleep on me if you want  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: I might squishy you  
Yugi: im not as fragil as i wook (im not as fragile as i look)  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: okies! *leans head on Yugi's Lap and goes to sleep*  
Yugi: *leans on her and sleeps*  
Bakura: *who is for some reason nice now* i wanna sweep too!*leans on linkfan1 and sleeps,*  
Yami: maybe watching little brats isnt so bad...  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: no, I'ts worsted.  
Yami: -_-U  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: oikies! *goes back to sleep*  
yami: what to do, what to do...I KNOW! I'LL CALL RETARD! i mean, Tea!  
Tea: HOWS MY FAVORITE MILLENIUM PUZZLE HOLDER TODAY?  
Yami : -_-U i need you to find a babysitter for me  
Tea: I'LL DO IT IF YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME!  
Yami: NO!!  
Tea: OKAY!  
Yami: im sick you cant come over.  
Tea: OKAY! i'll call you later. Yami-Wami!  
Yami: DONT CALL ME THAT!!! grrr..  
Tea: okay Yami-Wami! *hangs up*  
Yami: She is the worst of all hell demons...  
Ryou: whas a hewl demon?  
Yami: DONT SAY THAT!  
Ryou: why not? you is sayin it!  
Yami: not until you get older  
Bakura: Hewl demon  
Yami: that goes for you to Bakura!  
Bakura: i is a fweeking 1516 yeaw old feef! (i am a freaking 1516 year old theif)  
Yami:...........dont say that  
Bakura:..................^-^ okies!   
Yami and Yugi's Lover: OH NO!!! I IS SQUISHED YUGI!*looks at yugi who is gradually waking up* oh never mind! oogi is okays! *smiles*  
linkfan1: okie now what?  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: hes gonna need a wotta beew! (he's gonna need a lot of beer)  
Yami: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!?!?!?  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: the peopole in my head! and on teebee! (the people in my head! and on TV!)  
linkfan1: we is gona use ouw normal names now  
Kara: okie!  
Krystal: okie now...  
Kara: what do you want to do?  
Krystal: i dunno. wets ask Oogi and Wyou!  
Ryou: Maybe Wami is makin a speciow fomula that makes one ov us big! (maybe Yami is making a special formula that makes one of us big!)  
Yami: I DID IT!! I FINALLY DID IT!! it may have taken me five hours and ten cups of coffee, BUT I DID IT!! @~@  
Krystal: i fink Wami went cwazy (i think Yami Went crazy)  
Yami: now who to choose....  
Ryou: why do you has a really big sharp needle behind yo back?  
Yami: uh, heh, thats not a big sharp needle that im planning to poke one one of you with to turn you un-chibi! ^-^;;;;;  
Bakura: i fink you id lying!  
Yami:....Maybe.....  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: OOH! i wanna see the pretty shiny sharp thingy! *pricks herself on it* OWIES!!!  
yami: not my first choice but oh well!  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: wow. i feel like i just drank a large amount of alcahol and now have a really bad hangover  
Yami: join the club  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: where do i sign?  
yami: -_-U there chibis  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: ahahaha funny joke yami...  
Krystal: hi Kawa!  
Kara: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YAMI?????!?!?!? *smacks yami upside the head*  
Yami: OWW! and i did tell me and you said "ahahaha funny joke yami..."  
Kara: OH! ^-^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Krystal: i wanna penut butta and mashmewwo samwich! (i want a peanut butter and marshmellow sandwich)  
Kara: oh god no...  
Ryou: ME TWO!  
Yugi: dont fowget the chocowate chips!  
Krystal: mm, chocowate  
Ryou: chocowate is my saviow ^_^ (chocolate is my savior)  
Yami: fine O*O i dont know how kids can eat that kind of a mess....  
Kara: I'll help you. for now. then im going to the aspirin store. and im going to buy the store.  
Yami: ok *goes and makes a bunch of sandwiches and puts them on a plate* Bon Appetit!  
Ryou: huh?  
Krystal: Its fwench  
Yugi: how comes i is not talking much?  
Ryou: youw own faut (your own fault)  
yugi: oh. i is needing to talk mowe.  
Krystal: *passes out the sandwiches* eat up!  
Ryou: is numy!  
Bakura: i hvaent talked since fowever!  
Krystal: *hands him a sandwich*  
Bakura: *takes sandwich and eats happily*  
Yami: i shall call joey and then go for aspirin with Kara.  
Kara: @~@ these kids are driving me to safeway....and its not very safe.  
Krystal: my mouf is messy...*wipes her mouth on Ryous shirt* all betta!  
Ryou: HEY! */gets a de-stain spray and uses it on his shirt* okies!  
Yami: *calls joey and drags an insane Kara to the Aspirin store*  
krystal: lets make pwans to dwive him up da wall to safeway! and it wont be safe..or away!  
the start planning and.........  
AND THATS IT! okay will update soon! if you review...I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THAT IS HOLY! CHEESE!! 


	6. Beware of Chihuahua

*Hands out everyone who reviewed some Swiss cheese* Okies! This chapter is called, BEWARE OF THE CHIHUAHUA! Me and Kara sometimes play little games when we are bored…BUT THE EVIL DEMON TOOK OVER THE PLAYROOM! WAAAAH! Injustice is being served, AND ITS NAME IS KRISTIN!!! Krystal: (for all of you who couldn't figure that out, Kristin is Kara's little sister, and she is a pain in the-)  
Yugi: neck?  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: Lower.  
Krystal: okay. I will be writing a strange but maybe good romance story, now that I've had a bit of experience. NOW ONTO THE FIC! Oh, and two people will be joining our cast! If you review and want to be put into the story, you must be able to do two things: 1.) ask to be in my fic and 2.) write a bit of a piece that you want either in the fanfics or as kind of a thing that tells me about you by writing some stuff…so I know what your personality is like! ^-^ an initiative sequence sort of thing. I think. Now onto the fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Krystal:…and that's the plan!  
Ryou: that's a good plan!  
Bakura: pwetty ingenious.  
Yugi: but are you sure it'll work?  
Krystal: when Bakura helps you with a plan, it cant go wrong.  
Bakura: *grins evilly*  
Yugi: we are starting to talk normal again…  
Kara: what are you guys planning?  
Ryou: *gives puppy dog eyes* n-n-n-nothing Auntie Kara!  
Kara: TOO CUTE!!! (and I know you said your immune to puppy dog eyes except for Yugi but I think you can make an exception and put Ryou in there too! And maybe me…)  
Yami: what's up?  
Kara: WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!  
Yami: hold on! I need to call Joey first!  
Kara:….okay but THEN WE ARE LEAVING FOR ASPIRIN!  
Yami:…okay! ^-^  
Kara: Joey will be here in…*looks at watch* about five minutes. So try to be good, okay?  
Bakura: we'll try…  
Yami: don't tell me try Tomb Robber, tell me will.  
Bakura: *eyes fill up with tears and bites his lip, looking about to burst into tears*  
Yami: OH GOD NO…  
Bakura: *bursts into tears and the sound pierces everyone except the chibi's ears: and it breaks some windows*  
Yugi, Krystal and Bakura: *are all wearing earplugs*  
Kara: STOP IT!!!!!!  
*silence*  
Kara: ^-^ thank you.  
Ryou: I want uncle Joey!!!  
Yami: and that wont be a problem!  
Ryou: Okies! ^-^  
Yami: *picks up the phone and dials Joeys phone number which I don't know* hi Joey  
Joey: Hey Yug!   
Yami: actually this is Yami…  
Joey: oh no something gives me a bad feeling…  
Yami: nah I just need you to watch Yugi and Ryou and a girl named Krystal we met.  
Joey: aren't they capable to watch themselves?  
Yami:…uh…MY BATTERIES ARE DYING BYE JOEY!  
Joey: Wait! I-  
Yami: *slams the phone down on the hook* he'll be here in about five minutes.  
Kara: good now lets GO! *grabs Yami by the wrist and runs out the door to find aspirin*  
Bakura: I got to put part 1 into action! *smiles proudly*  
Krystal: there was a part one?  
Bakura: if there wasn't one before, there is one now! *grins*  
Ryou: your brilliant Bakura!  
Bakura: *smiles evilly* I know…now if only Malik were here…  
Krystal: okay time to put part one-  
Bakura: AHEM  
Krystal: okay part two babysitter britches-for-brains into play…  
Ryou: okay I start crying soon as Joey walks in…  
Bakura: then me and Ryou escape and wear identical clothing and make Joey think he's gone crazy…  
Krystal: and I call 9-1-1 and have a friendly chat with the operator and tell them about the strange blonde haired man named Joey and then Bakura walks in and-  
Bakura: scares you with me EVIL laugh and grin which I'm not gonna demonstrate since you'll scream…  
Ryou: and then Krystal screams and then we put a white wig on Krystal and-  
Ryou: and then we could sing the song that gets on everybody's nerves…  
Bakura: and then we could sing "without me" by Eminem and scare the crap outta him…  
Krystal: and that would be good! After a while we can make it up as we go along. Meet back here after Ryou writes " I WILL KILL YOU" in fake blood from my Halloween thing when I was a vampire…  
Bakura: CAN I HELP??!?!?  
Ryou: *looks to be sick* can Bakura do that? I cant stand the sight of blood…  
Krystal: yeah and Bakura seems to be obsessed with it so he can do that…  
Joey: *walks in* Hey guys! OMG YOUR ALL CHIBI!!!  
Ryou: *starts screaming and crying as loud as he can*  
Joey: AHH! DON'T CRY! PLEASE! I'll give you…*reaches into pockets and pulls out* doggie treats?  
Seto Kaiba: *from somewhere far away* MUAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT PUPPY DOG!  
Ryou: now?  
Bakura: now.  
Krystal Bakura and Ryou: *crawl out of the play pen*  
Krystal: *goes and dials 9-1-1* hi! Can I talk to the police officer?  
Operator: sure honey hold on  
Police officer randomly named Joanna Dark: hello 9-1-1 emergency line.  
Krystal: Hi! I was wondering how you guys were  
Joanna Dark: Honey, this is an emergency line. I think you dialed the wrong number.  
Krystal: oh no, I know what number I dialed…  
Joanna Dark: then why did you call sweetheart?  
Krystal: well I'm at Yugi Mutou's house and there's a funny looking strange blonde man in the house and-  
Bakura: *walks in wearing an evil glare and cackles maniacally*  
Krystal: AHH!!* screams really high pitched* HELP ME!!!  
Officer Joanna: We'll be right there hold on honey!!! *hangs up*   
Krystal: you got the wig?  
Bakura: aren't you going to comment my maniacal laugh and evil smirk?  
Krystal: I would have but you scared me so bad it left me at a loss for words.  
Bakura: *grins and hands over the wig*  
Krystal: *puts it on* how do I look?  
Bakura: *hands her and outfit* put this on  
Krystal: Okies! *goes into closet and comes out looking like Ryou and Bakura*  
Bakura: you need some contacts that make your eyes brown *hands her some*  
Krystal: where did you come up with all this stuff?  
Bakura: I've done this more than once.  
Krystal: ooh. well where's Ryou?   
Bakura: he's still putting jello in Joeys shoes. He'll be here in a minute or two.  
Krystal: ^-^ okay!  
Ryou: *walks in* hi guys! Wait…which one of you is Bakura and which one is Krystal?   
Krystal: *sounding like Bakura* I'm Bakura.  
Bakura: *sounding like Krystal* and I'm Krystal!  
Ryou:…I'm not that stupid.  
Krystal: are you sure?  
Bakura: hey! Be nice to Ryou! He's the closest thing I have to a boyfriend! (Ehehehe…apparently Bakura's really playing the part O-O;;;;;)  
Ryou: *blushes deep red*  
Krystal: wow I didn't know that shade of red existed…*is trying desperately hard not to blush*  
Ryou: well…  
Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Ryou: *smirks and holds up the Millennium Ring* I told you I wasn't stupid…only Bakura can laugh like that, and the Millennium Ring has the power to detect other Millennium items.   
Krystal: Dang, it was an ingenious plan though if I do say so myself.  
Bakura: yeah, and I played the part pretty well!  
Ryou and Krystal: *blush deep red*  
Bakura: hah! I knew it! You guys like each other!!!  
Ryou: and what about you Mr. She's so pretty I cant believe she's here I hope she stays forever!  
Krystal and Bakura: *blush*  
Krystal: now then…we got some mischief to plan!  
Bakura and Ryou: YEAH!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#Joeys POV&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
//= thinking  
^*~= Mind linking  
// man what are these things doing to me? Wait, there's three of the same one! ACK! And it just has to be Bakura…I don't mind Ryou but Bakura I just don't trust…  
( A/N I HATE it when people state that they can't trust Bakura just because of his past life…makes me mad! Okay onto the story!)  
// what the heck is written on the wall? *looks at the writing* AHH! HELP ME!! Someone's OUT TO GET ME!  
End Joey's POV I couldn't think of anything else~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Joey Screams*  
Bakura: *smiles*  
Ryou: *giggles*  
Krystal: *smiles maniacally and does a really creepy laugh* EVIL IS AFOOT! AND I HAVE TWO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Ryou: *looks frightened*  
Bakura: I like cheese.  
Ryou and Krystal: *stare at him*  
Bakura: What? Someone had to break the eerie silence!   
Krystal: Okies! ^_~  
Ryou: now lets Run around like chickens with their heads cut of and scare the hell outta Joey!  
Bakura and Krystal: *look at Ryou funny because he said something remotely bad-worded*  
Ryou: its an innocence thing.  
Bakura: oh.  
Krystal: I know what you mean. its an Aibou Hikari type thing. *hi fives Ryou*  
Bakura: *looks jealous*  
Krystal: *kisses him on the cheek*  
Bakura: *turns really REALLY red*  
Ryou: *looks jealous in hope of getting a kiss too*  
Krystal: *kisses Ryou on the cheek*  
Ryou: *smiles and blushes even darker than Bakura* thank you. *^_^*  
Krystal: now that we're all done with our business…  
Bakura: if that was business no wonder Kaiba's obsessed with his work…  
Ryou: *Laughs* and the thing is Kaiba gets PAYED to do that…  
Krystal: *blushes*  
Ryou and Bakura: *both plant a kiss on her cheek at the exact same time*  
Krystal: we need to get to work…plus you haven't even seen my best stuff yet…  
Bakura: *grins*  
Krystal: HENTAI!   
Bakura: * pouts* you say that like it's a BAD thing!  
Krystal: *takes thoughtful pose* guess so seeing as most men are Hentai's to begin with.  
Ryou: lets get going.  
  
All: walk into the room where Joey is reading the writing on the wall*  
Ryou: *screams*  
All of them: *singing* I KNOW THE SING THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES…  
Joey: *turns around to find three Bakura's* AHH! IM GOING CRAZY! *puts on his shoes only to find jello* AHH! YOU PUT BRAINS IN MY SHOES! AHH! *runs around the house*  
All of them: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, RYOU'S BACK, TELL SOME FRIENDS! GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUESS WHOS BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK…  
Officer Joanna Dark: *breaks down the door* DCPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!   
(a/n DCPD stands for Domino City Police Department. Like for San Francisco it would be SFPD)  
Joey: *puts his hands up*  
Joanna Dark: whoever the hell you are, your arrested for whatever the hell you did.  
Joey: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *kicks Joanna since his hands are cuffed*  
Joanna Dark: YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR THE ASSULT OF A POLICE OFFICER!!! *leads Joey out to the Police car)  
Joey: THERE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HO HO, HE HE, HA HA, TO THE FUNNY FARM, WHERE THERE'S BIRDS AND TREES AND THE HAPPY PEOPLE TWIDDLE THEIR THUMBS! THEIR GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!   
Bakura: *smiles*  
Kara: *bursts thru the door* HAHAHA I TRIED COFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!   
Yami: she's hyped up on Coffee and sugar, but the aspirin should-  
Kara: *falls to the floor, asleep*  
Yami: -kick in right about now. You guys be quiet, okay? Auntie Kara is going to sleep…  
Krystal: I don't think a stampede of elephants could wake her up.  
Yami: *looks at his watch* you guys should turn un-chibi in about 13 seconds…  
Bakura: *starts growing*  
Ryou: *starts getting taller*  
Krystal: *uh…gets un-chibi ish*  
Bakura: I'm BACK! *kisses Krystal full on the lips and looks like he's thoroughly enjoying himself*  
Krystal: *puts her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer*  
Yami: you just became normal and the first thing you do is have a make-out session -_-U Bakura that's so totally you.  
Bakura: *doesn't respond because of three reasons, 1.) he cant talk 2.) he wasn't paying attention and 3.) he really doesn't give a damn.)*  
Ryou: *looks at them* Do I get a kiss? *Puppy dog eyes*  
Krystal: When-I'm-done! *gasping for breath*  
Bakura: Damn the fact that mortal's have to breathe…but that was still pretty fun!  
Ryou: *pouts*  
Krystal: *panting* cant…I…catch…my…breath?  
Ryou: *walks over to her* I just wanted you to know…I love you. *then kisses her. What? The moment had to be right or it wouldn't have been a good kiss at all! And I know this is a bit mushy for humor but the real romance begins later…Ehehehe that's for me to know and you to stay out of!)  
Yami: Ryou You've been hanging around your Yami too long…  
Bakura: your just jealous because you haven't made a move on Kara yet…  
Yami: *turns dark red because he's blushing and because he's angry* I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!  
Bakura: Oops I'm so sorry Yami I completely forgot cant you tell I feel bad? *doesn't sound like he feels bad at all*  
Yami: you don't sound like you feel sad at all!  
Krystal: guess what I got on tape…*pops in the tape*  
Bakura: *jumps on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn*  
Yami: *belly flops onto the couch*  
Ryou: *flips onto the couch*  
Krystal: *pounces onto Bakura And Ryou*  
Joey: AHH! SOMEONE'S OUT TO GET ME!!!  
Everyone: laughs  
Ryou: *screams*  
All of them: *singing* I KNOW THE SING THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES…  
Joey: *turns around to find three Bakura's* AHH! IM GOING CRAZY! *puts on his shoes only to find jello* AHH! YOU PUT BRAINS IN MY SHOES! AHH! *runs around the house*  
All of them: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, RYOU'S BACK, TELL SOME FRIENDS! GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUESS WHOS BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK…  
Officer Joanna Dark: *breaks down the door* DCPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!   
(a/n DCPD stands for Domino City Police Department. Like for San Francisco it would be SFPD)  
Joey: *puts his hands up*  
Joanna Dark: whoever the hell you are, your arrested for whatever the hell you did.  
Joey: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *kicks Joanna since his hands are cuffed*  
Yami: ~^*you know Yugi…  
Yugi: ~^* what Yami?  
Yami: how come you aren't in this?  
Yugi: I was asleep in my soul room.  
Yami: oh *fazes out of mind chatting*  
Joanna Dark: YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR THE ASSULT OF A POLICE OFFICER!!! *leads Joey out to the Police car)  
Joey: THERE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HO HO, HE HE, HA HA, TO THE FUNNY FARM, WHERE THERE'S BIRDS AND TREES AND THE HAPPY PEOPLE TWIDDLE THEIR THUMBS! THEIR GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!   
$!&#*P%*)%$@&*)$@ END TAPE^$@^*$@()%*$@)(%)@  
Yami: that was funny. Especially the part where Joanna says "your under arrest, whoever the hell you are for whatever the hell you did"  
Yugi: *laughs* I liked the part where Joey thinks you put brains in his shoes…  
Bakura: the troublesome threesome, that's us! *puts arm around Ryou's shoulder and around Krystal's waist*  
All three: *smile*  
Yami: *takes picture* that's a picture for the scrapbook! *looks at the vcr* hey you guys didn't play it all, you skipped a part…*presses play*  
Krystal: NO DON'T-  
~*^ TAPE^*~Ryou and Bakura plant kiss on her cheeks at the exact same time*  
Krystal: now that we're all done with our business…  
Bakura: if that was business no wonder Kaiba's obsessed with his work…  
Ryou: *Laughs* and the thing is Kaiba gets PAYED to do that…  
Krystal: *blushes*  
Ryou and Bakura: *both plant a kiss on her cheek at the exact same time*  
Krystal: we need to get to work…plus you haven't even seen my best stuff yet…  
Bakura: *grins*  
Krystal: HENTAI!   
Bakura: * pouts* you say that like it's a BAD thing!  
Krystal: *takes thoughtful pose* guess so seeing as most men are Hentai's to begin with.  
~*^ END TAPE^*~  
Yami: *looks at them suspiciously *  
Krystal: Ehehehe  
Bakura: see the thing about that is…RYOU CAN TELL YOU!  
Ryou: uh…but Bakura REALLY wants to tell you so I'll let him…  
Bakura: but Ryou, I insist! *pushes Ryou*  
Ryou: but you did such a good job explaining the FIRST time! *pushes him back*  
Yami: so the story goes like this: you both like her?  
Krystal: I think that's basically it. Oh and by the way Yami…she really likes you right now so if I were you I'd make my move by the end of today…  
Yami: *blushes*  
Bakura: and if you don't pharaoh, I will for you! *dashes to Yugi's room where Kara is sleeping*  
The dash into the room and  
AND THAT'S IT! Will update tomorrow! Byez oh and Jessica, sorry I forgot to squeeze you in! will next chappie! And we're going to get yet another character…Malik! Malik Ishtar! So stay tuned for the next chapter of "the day I blew up the microwave"! 


	7. Uh ohanother kitchen incidentAND I TEACH...

Okays! I have an announcement to make.  
Kara: -_-;;; yes we already know you got an idea to write a romance story.  
Linkfan1: hey!  
Kara: told ya so.  
Krystal: …well anyways this new story is going to be in my other file, as Yami Krystal, and yeah I have two email addresses. So if you want to read my story, you have to go to that file and read it…when its written.  
Kara: *snickers* you told them before you write it?  
Krystal:…………yeah. Okies! Now I am going to call Jessica Jessi, okay? ^-^ and Malik Ishtar is joining our cast as of now! *uses magic authoress pen* TADA!  
Malik: where am I?  
Krystal: *grins* BAKURA! RYOU! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: *comes in wearing only boxers and toothpaste foam in his mouth* what?  
  
Krystal: *looks at Bakura with sudden interest* uh…hi…I…uh like your boxers…  
Bakura: *looks down at his black boxers with chili peppers on them* ACK!! *dashes into the bathroom and spits out the foam and comes in with shorts on* better?  
Krystal: *comes up and hugs him* I like this shirt the best on you…  
Bakura: *looks down and realizes he's not wearing a shirt* ok! ^-^  
Malik: ooOOooh Bakura's got a girlfriend!  
Bakura: yep! And she looks really good in that silky pink bathrobe type thing…  
Krystal: O_O;;; you were watching me undress?!?!? HENTAI!!  
Bakura: *changes to Ryou and uses the overly cute puppy dog eyes*  
Krystal: fine I forgive you!  
Ryou: *leaves the ring so they are now two different peoples. *  
Malik: you do realize that we're still in the intro and haven't even started the story yet, don't you?  
Krystal:…I WAS GETTING TO THAT!  
Malik: sure you were…  
Krystal: Malik I think you need to be reminded I too hold a millennium item…  
Malik: WHAT?!?!? O-O;;;;;  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: yeah and when we have mine in the same room…  
Krystal: we can use the power together to call forth amazing powers and summon the powers of every millennium item in this room. Power to the flowers baby.  
Malik and Bakura: O~O;;;; EEP!  
Ryou: I never knew the word power could be used so many times in one sentence and mean absolutely nothing…  
Krystal: why are you scared Bakura? You know I would harm you…  
Bakura: I like her best when she's in the snuggle bunny mode and not the evil psycho Ya-…wait, YOU HAVE A YAMI?!?!?  
Krystal: yeah and that's the reason you love me so much…  
Bakura: ??????  
Krystal: you and my Yami had a thing going on in ancient Egypt but that's in my other story that I'm going to write…  
Bakura: how come I remember none of this?  
Malik: Bakura, you cant remember what you ate for breakfast this morning, how are you supposed to remember ancient Egypt?  
Krystal: Ehehehe…well I think he's not the only one…  
Malik: if you're referring to moi, ( pronounced MWAH) then I think you've got it wrong…  
Yami and Yugi's Lover: *for some insane reason likes Malik*  
Krystal: Kara you look like for some insane reason you like Malik…  
Kara: *nods*  
Krystal: okay…now onto our fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bakura: *rushes into the room and hears laughter and joy and really creepy cute sounds inside*  
Yami: *Slams into Bakura who stopped looking frightened*  
Yami: I SWEAR TOMB ROBBER HAD YOU DONE THAT I WOULD HAVE-*notices Bakura's not moving and has a look of absolute terror in his eyes* oh no…what it is it?  
Bakura: *points to the door*  
Yami: ???????  
Bakura: cc-c-c-c-cute noises! *holds his head and starts screaming maniacally*  
Yami: I still don't get it. *opens door*  
Kara: *sitting in bed watching what looks to be-*  
Yami and Bakura: OUR CHILDHOOD!  
* evil dumb people interrupting me…*  
Yami: who are you calling evil?   
* he apparently doesn't realize I called him dumb too…*  
Yami:…HEY!  
* your really fast, aren't you? You must win all the races at school..*  
Yami: I don't get it.  
* I'm calling you a slow thinking moron,*  
Kara: *smacks announcer type thing whatever it is*  
Krystal: I'm hiring a new announcer type thingy…whatever it is.  
* you cant do this to me!*  
Krystal: wanna bet?  
*…..*  
Kara: *glares evilly at the announcer*  
*….now I'm going to leave*  
Kara: we all started talking to the announcer type thing and forgot I'm watching YOUR CHILDHOODS! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Yami and Bakura: EEP!  
Krystal and Kara: I love making them scared….  
Yugi: *walks in the door* hi what's OMG! THAT ME!!! AS CHIBI!  
Kara: *laughs evilly then turns all smiley and kawaii* yep.  
Yami: I'm scared…AND CUTE! AAHH! PHARAOHS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE!! THEIR SUPPOSED TO BE COOL!  
Bakura: for this, I agree with you pharaoh. I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN MARSHMALLOW!  
Yami: *laughs*  
Bakura: *glares* at least my head doesn't look like a balloon with eyes.   
Yami: *stops laughing and takes thoughtful pose* hey…weren't we friends in the last couple chapters?  
Bakura: *takes thoughtful pose also* I think so…huh. that's strange. Wanna go make cookies?  
Yami: Mmm. snicker doodles…   
Bakura: *smiles but then thinks* Krystal can you help us cook? I don't know how to use a toaster…  
Krystal: -_-;;; you don't use a toaster to bake cookies.  
Yami: so you use a blender?   
Krystal: Kara I'm gonna need your help.  
Kara: but last time I helped we blew up the microwave!  
Krystal: Ehehehe.. I WAS SUGAR HIGH! I CANT COOK WHEN I'M SUGAR HIGH!  
Yami: I am very sugar high also^-^  
Bakura: sugar high is gooood.  
Kara: sugar…  
Krystal: I think we all agree that sugar is good, but I need a new announcer type thingy.  
Kara: where are you going to get one of those?  
Krystal: easy. *disappears for a few minutes* thanks Kagome!  
Kara: don't tell me its-  
Krystal: I'd like to welcome our new announcer! Inuyasha!   
Kara: the part about Kagome gave it away…  
Inuyasha: now what of the shikon jewel?  
Kara: what? *looks to Krystal* you bribed him into coming?   
Krystal:…maybe…  
Inuyasha: I better get something out of this…  
Krystal: *hands over Kaiba's credit card*  
Inuyasha: what mere mortal device is this?  
Krystal: all ya have to do is go to a bank and ask to empty Mr. Seto Kaiba's account. He'll give you lots of money…  
Inuyasha: ^-^ okay I'll be your announcer as long as you don't say sit…  
Kara: I thought only Kagome could do that!  
Krystal…well now me and you can because we hold the ALMIGHTY ATHORESS PEN!!!  
Kara: okilie dokilie!   
Bakura: I still wanna make cookies…  
Krystal: -_-;; okay I'll help you and Yami make cookies but Ryou-  
Ryou: yes?  
Krystal: your going to help me.  
Ryou: ^-^ I like baking cookies…  
Krystal: Kara…you are going to play with Malik and Yugi.  
Kara: WHAT?!?!?  
Krystal : *whisper's so only Kara can hear her* I'm just doing this so they don't burn Yugi's house down…  
Kara: okay! *goes off to play with Yugi and Malik.*  
Krystal: ok now that she's gone off to play with Yugi and Malik…  
Ryou: why are you always doing that?  
Bakura: what?  
Krystal: he means why am I always restating the obvious.  
Ryou: yeah.  
Bakura: oh  
Yami: what things do we need to bake cookies?  
Krystal: *looks in Yugi's cabinet* nope. I'll have to invite Jessica over. *calls Jessica* hey jessi?  
Jessica: yeah?  
Krystal: can you come over and bring ingredients to make snicker doodles with you?  
Jessi: *I'm so lazy so I'm not going to write her full name…* okay! See ya in five! *hangs up*  
Krystal: ^-^ okay we can start be getting out some bowls and measuring cups and cleaning the area we need to use to prepare the cookies for baking.  
Yami: are you some sort of pro at this?  
Krystal: somewhat. I think. Was that a compliment? The only person I've ever seen you complement is Kara…   
Yami: *looks away.*  
Ryou: *gets a bunch of cooking utensils*   
Bakura: how come my aibou can cook but I don't know how?  
Yami: because your Hikari isn't a tomb robbing bum.  
Krystal: *grits teeth* don't call anyone a bum I just spent the weekend with Sarah Nichols calling me that…grrr…  
Inuyasha: then the doorbell rings.  
Krystal: I take it you've had experience?  
Inuyasha: not really.  
Krystal: *answers the door* hi Jessi!  
Jessi: *holding giant Dark Magician plushie* hi! I brought the stuff…  
Krystal: Yugi and Kara and Malik are all playing duel monsters in the living room…you can go play with them if you want. Or you can watch.  
Jessi: I'll just watch thanks. Here's the stuff…*hands over grocery sack full of cookie making stuff*  
Krystal: thanks. I'm teaching two insane Yami's how to make snicker doodles…  
Jessi: O_O;;; I wouldn't attempt that ever…your one brave soul…  
Krystal: I know -_-;;;  
Jessi: *walks in and goes to play with everyone*  
Kara: hi  
Yugi: wanna watch us play duel monsters?  
Jessi: sure! But I gots to leave soon…*glomps Dark Magician plushie*  
Krystal: *walks into kitchen with stuff*  
Ryou: *is wearing a light blue apron and is arguing with his Yami about something or another* you HAVE to wear one Bakura! Its for cooking!  
Bakura: I refuse to wear a dress!  
Yami: I wont wear one either.  
Krystal: hey I wear them because otherwise the food well it…contaminates you.  
Bakura: your telling me its protective clothing? Then why can I eat it when its done?  
Krystal: because the cooking kills all the micro-organisms.  
Yami: I don't know what those are but I don't like the sound of it.  
Bakura: *takes a white apron*  
Yami: I don't have one.  
Ryou: I gave my other one to Bakura…  
Krystal: you have to wear the one with lace Yami.  
Yami: 0_0 NO PLEASE!  
Krystal: its red you shouldn't have too much of a problem with it. Here, I'll even cut the lace off…*is cutting off the lace*  
Bakura: *puts camera away* darn that would have been funny. Pharaoh in lace…wait a minute! *goes and calls someone but the words "request" and "song" were distinguishable*  
Krystal: Yami if I were you I would run and not look back.  
Yami: what could that tomb robber do to make me scared?  
Krystal: *growls* please don't call anyone a tomb robber. Just because you were born into wealth doesn't mean others were as fortunate.  
Yami:…okay.  
Krystal: ^-^ sorry ignore my Yami she's in an angsty mood…  
Bakura: *comes in grinning ear to ear*  
Ryou: I don't even want to know…  
Bakura: what? I think we should listen to some music…*turns on radio*  
Krystal: lets listen to whatever has hard rock heavy metal or rap on it.  
Bakura: I was thinking along some different lines…*pulls out camera*  
Yami: why do you need a-  
Inuyasha: "lady in red" starts playing on the radio and Bakura starts recording Yami*  
Bakura: come on Pharaoh! Pose for the camera!  
Yami: I SWEAR TOMB ROBBER I WILL GET YOU!!   
Inuyasha: *Yami frantically chases Bakura around the kitchen*   
Krystal: STOP!  
Inuyasha: everyone stops*  
Krystal: now lets bake the cookies.  
Ryou: finally.  
Krystal: Ryou, you beat the eggs, Yami you measure the cinnamon and the sugar and NO adjusting the recipe…  
Yami: uh I wasn't going to do that!  
Inuyasha: Yami looks like he was going to do that. Oh great now I'm like the author who always has to restate the obvious.   
Krystal: Ahem!   
Inuyasha fine. I wont make anymore oriented comments. Oh and as for disclaimers…I killed them. With my tetsaiga!  
Krystal: -_-;;; oh well I like his big ass sharp and shiny sword…as long as I'm not on the opposing side…  
Inuyasha: so don't piss me off…  
Krystal: okay now Bakura your going to mix the batter…  
Bakura: okay! Where's the stick?  
Krystal: use this. *hands Bakura a whisk*  
Bakura: I think this will work much better…  
Yami: is this cinnamon? *holds up nutmeg*  
Krystal: no that's nutmeg Yami. THIS is cinnamon…  
Yami: okay! Wait…oh no…  
Krystal: what?  
Yami: it has the same markings as those ones in Yugi's math book! *holds up measuring cup*  
Krystal: -_-;;; okay I'll teach you how to measure stuff…*teaches Yami how to measure*  
Bakura: can you teach me too?  
Krystal: *teaches them how to measure*  
Ryou: now put everything except the cinnamon and sugar in so Bakura can mix it…  
Krystal: Ryou can you make the dough balls? *hands him a neat little device made for making cookies*  
(A/N when I went to Arizona my aunt actually had a spoon and when you scooped up dough and squeezed it and got all the dough out! It was cool!)  
Krystal: And Yami you can preheat the oven…Ryou can show you how.  
Ryou: what about you?  
Krystal: I'll roll the cookies in the cinnamon and sugar.  
Bakura: now what?  
Ryou: now we put on the timer and wait.  
( A/N yeah you guys should be able to figure out what happens next!)  
Inuyasha: they all go into the living room to watch Yugi and Kara duel.  
Kara: wait Krystal. Maybe you should be cooking…  
Krystal: why?  
Kara: because you have a strange knack about blowing things up and setting off enter-dimensional warps!  
Krystal: Ehehehe…that was just a coinkydink!   
Ryou: so that's how you guys got here!  
Bakura:…and YEAH! WHAT RYOU SAID!  
Kara: -_-; well just so you know this time we might not end up somewhere we have at least heard about…  
Krystal: uh…I think this time we are going to go to-  
Inuyasha: and the oven blows up and they go BOOM!  
Krystal: nice sound affects.  
Inuyasha: thankies! ^~_~^ ß its Inuyasha~  
Inuyasha: and they all get knocked unconscious.  
Krystal: MOOHAHAHA I'm gonna be evil now and leave a cliff hanger! And don't complain this was almost TEN PAGES LONG! That should be enough. And its almost Christmas…whoever can guess where the peoples are going to land, or can give a really good suggestion, they can have a part in my fic throwing snowballs at Yami and Bakura, or leading a horde of fans at all of the YGO cast -_-;;; Okies well please review! And if you cant find one of my stories as linkfan1, than look under Yami Krystal. MUAHAHAHA! REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING SHINY! And I heard they are making plushies! Is it true? Someone tell me in a review (HINT HINT) please? Thank you all my loyal fans!  
Audience: :: B OOO! HISS!  
Krystal: I'll take away your sugar!  
Audience: …::breaks into applause:::  
Krystal: that's what I thought.  
Kara: you've been hanging around Bakura too long…your starting to threaten other peeps…  
Bakura: wow someone finally looks up to me…  
Krystal: I like Bakura's logic.   
Bakura: I have logic?  
Krystal: yeah. Anything you don't like, threaten or hurt it!  
Bakura: despite popular belief, IM NOT AN INSENSITIVE KILLER!  
Krystal: I know ^-^  
Malik: I need therapy, so this is the end of this dumb, stupid, evil, dumb, evil, stupid, dumb, evil, evil, dumb fic.  
Krystal: what Malik said without all the dumbs, stupids, and evils. BYEZ! 


	8. ancient spirits and their pasts?

Konichiwa my loyal fans! Okay, this time, we're going into another dimension!  
Ryou: I'm starting to doubt the fact that you are a good cook.  
Bakura: how is it we ALWAYS have to get blown up? Cant we for ONCE just find some portal in a picture or video game?  
Krystal: because I'm on a roll.  
Yami: I don't think that counts as a legitimate answer. ( OMG I actually spelled legitimate right without the spell check!)   
Krystal: anyways, Jessica, you can stay in the story for another chapter. I don't know if it can be any more than that. And thankies for the review! You can have the Dark Magician. But no Magician of Black Chaos, he's mine!* huggles Chaos Mage*  
Bakura: *pouts and looks jealous*  
Krystal: *leaves Chaos Mage for Bakura* I like Bakura better cause he's snuggly soft!  
Bakura: ^-^  
Ryou: hey! You seem to like Bakura more in this fic! *pouts*  
Krystal: I dunno I've been reading all these angsty fics because there are so many Bakura haters around so I'm making him feel better!  
Bakura: ^_~  
Ryou: why does he keep doing that?  
remember these are mind linkers ~*^  
Bakura: ~*^ because…  
Ryou: ~*^ because WHY?  
Bakura: ~*^ no comment.  
Ryou~*^ what's that mean?  
Bakura: ~*^ it means you too young to know what I want to do…  
Ryou: ~*^ -_-;; Bakura you should join the Hentai's R us club…  
Bakura: ~*^ I already did!  
Ryou: ~*^ I'm gonna ignore you now  
Bakura: ~*^ ok!  
Krystal: anyways, we are going to go to EARTH! Well…I think that there's a difference between anime Japan and real Japan, so I'm putting them on two different worlds.  
Bakura: so when I go to earth I'm gonna be an alien?  
Krystal:…  
Ryou: …  
Yami: …^-^ sorry I had to do that! Seeing as everyone ELSE gets to.  
Krystal:…I'm gonna start the story now.  
Malik: you seem to have more fun in the introductions seeing as the last one you got to see Bakura in his boxers…  
Krystal: Ehehehe…wait a minute, earlier that day he was in a white sweater and blue jeans! MALIK!!!  
Malik: Ehehehe…*hides millennium rod behind his back*  
Kara: I'll just be leaving now…  
Yugi: huh?  
Kara: and Yugi' gonna come with me…  
Krystal: HALT!!!!  
Inuyasha: everyone stops.  
Krystal: okay now Malik, your NOT going to use that evil rod on me again, understand?   
Malik: Ehehehe…I don't know what your talking about…^_^;;;  
Kara: Me neither!  
Krystal: remember last weekend at my house?  
Malik…uh no.  
Krystal: you do remember and I am not going to refresh your memory. So just that you know, no millennium rod on me, Kara, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and so forth.  
Malik: T_T you don't let me have any fun!  
Krystal: I'll put my brother in this and you can mind control him and torture him and stuff *pushes Brandon towards them* Malik, Ishtar, Bakura, go have fun.  
Bakura: can I send him to the shadow realm?  
Krystal: ^_^ sure.  
Bakura: YAY! *runs off with Malik and they go to do…stuff.*  
Inuyasha: and screams of pain can be heard in the background.   
Krystal: you're pretty good at this…I'm glad I hired you! ^_~ oh and by the way…  
Inuyasha: and by the way WHAT?   
Krystal: I'm letting Kara glomp you.  
Inuyasha: O_O;;; WHY? OH WHY ME?  
Kara: because you're a demon hottie! *glomps Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: -_-;;; I can already tell that this is going to be one hell of a long day.  
Krystal: now onto our story that makes no sense whatsoever and I don't even know why I'm writing it so maybe I should just stop right here right now but there's all my loyal fans out there and I think that some of them don't want me to quit and-  
Malik: *runs up to them* START THE FREAKING STORY!!!   
Krystal: Okies! ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha: today we are going to the Mutou house, where peoples have just blown up the stove baking cookies. So now their on earth. And anyways, this is where we left off.  
Kara: ow…ow…my head…or what WAS my head…it hurts…like hell…  
Yami: hell hurts?  
Kara: if you weren't so hot, I would have killed you by now…  
Yami: Yay I'm hot!  
Kara: -_-;;;  
Yugi: did anyone realize that we're not in Kansas anymore? ( had to do that ^_^;;)  
Yami: ^_^ I feel happy happy joy joy.   
Krystal: *looks around and smiles* IM HOME!!!  
Bakura: T_T  
Krystal: *looks at Bakura with concern* why are you crying?  
Bakura: I'm an alien!!! T_T  
Krystal… well not really since this is a parallel dimension.  
Bakura: Really? *looks towards the heavens* there really is a god…  
Krystal: well since were in Washington and that's closer to my house we'll stay there! Seeing as my parents are away on some………………………………........ Thing that their away on.  
Bakura: *grins like a hentai*  
Kara: *smacks him* HENTAI!  
Bakura: *holds up membership card* Yeah, and its official!  
Kara: -_-;;;  
Krystal: oh no…  
Ryou: what?  
Krystal: Kara is obsessed, and I mean OBSESSED, I mean like more than Kaiba and his blue eyes white dragons…  
Everyone except Kara: O_O  
Krystal: anyhow she's obsessed with decorat-  
Kara: MUST DECORATE THE HOUSE!!!! *starts decorating the house with speed and agility no one thought she had*   
Inuyasha: the house is covered with Christmas stuff and yeah.  
Krystal: -_-;;; I think your losing your touch. So your going to join us In the real part of the fic and…some one else can be the narrator.  
Alison: *for some random reason is now our narrator type thingy* wow I've been promoted! *huggles self*  
Krystal: for some random reason Alison showed up.  
Malik: you really like restating the obvious don't you?  
Yami Malik: have I showed up in this fic at all?  
Krystal: yes.  
Yami Malik: I think your lying.  
Krystal: look up ^  
Yami Malik: *looks up and reads the text* Damn you.  
Yami: GASP! *covers Yugi's ears* DARE YOU RUIN YUGI'S INNOCENCE!!! *chases Yami Malik (who is now going to be called Ishtar because I am a lazy authoress…)  
Ishtar: ACK!  
Malik: -_-;;; our Yami's are all insane…  
Yami Krystal and Bakura: *look offended and look at each other with a murderous happy I'm-about-ready-to-inflict-impending-doom-upon-your-small-frail-body look in their eyes and they chase Malik)  
Krystal: WAIT DON'T CHASE HIM! Kara? *looks with pleading eyes*  
Kara: okay already…HALT!  
Alison: everyone…EATS ORANGE POTATOES!!! And all of you are Kamikaze (pronounced KAM UH KAZ EE) type peoples!  
Krystal: you mean like a Kamikaze watermelon?  
Kamikaze watermelon: doo doo do doo do dooo! WHEE! *splat*  
( authoress note: for all of you that have not watched the demented cartoon movie here's the link; go watch it that movie is hilarious!)  
Krystal: I think we need a SANE announcer…oh heck to that. I need an announcer…DEKUSTAR!  
Dekustar: *comes in* I thought you said you needed a SANE person. For you see, I am the exact opposite of SANE! I am in the Sane. I am INSANE!  
Krystal:…very well you are our new announcer type thingy.   
Dekustar: *hugs herself* I FEEL LUVED!!!   
Krystal: start where we left off.  
Dekustar: everyone stops.  
Alison: can I still be an announcer type thingy?  
Krystal: sure. Watch Dekustar and learn the basics.   
Alison: Yay! I gets to stay in the ficcie!  
Krystal: now Inuyasha…  
Inuyasha: yes?  
Krystal: we will wait while you teach them to be announcer type peoples.  
Inuyasha: ok! *takes them into room and teaches them the stuff*  
Krystal: and yet another person will be added to this ficcie! Welcome Pika-Chan!  
Pika-Chan: Jello!   
Kara: MY LINE!!  
Pika-Chan: ^_^  
Kara: oh well. *starts decorating with holly and mistletoe*  
Malik: crap.  
Ishtar: what's the matter aibou?  
Malik: don't you know what happens when you get caught under the mistletoe with somebody?  
Ishtar: oh GOD no…  
Malik: that's my point exactly.  
Krystal: I'm gonna make it official you don't have to kiss someone of the same gender unless the two are both gay and are willing.  
Malik:……………….that was random……….but I must say I'm glad about the rule.  
Krystal: I'm not very found of yaoi/ shounen ai.  
Malik: -_-;; thank god.  
Kara: mistletoe doesn't apply to me as if now! And Yami and Yugi went to Florida for some random reason.  
Krystal: mistletoe applies to EVERYONE, including you and Ishtar.  
Kara: Yami is mad at me T_T we got in a fight and so I'm not going out with him no more.  
Ishtar: goodie! Will you go out with me then?  
Kara:……………………………..............................ok!  
Ishtar: Yay.   
Krystal: well isn't this perfect. *points upwards*  
Ishtar: *smiles willingly*  
Kara: don't you think this is a little early for a-MPHGLISS!  
Ishtar: *is enjoying this too much for my comfort. I'm going to stop him now.)  
Alison and Pika-Chan: *smack him* YOU WERE ENJOYING THAT TOO DAMN MUCH!  
Ishtar: *rubbing his head* and your point is?  
Alison and Pika-Chan: -_-;;; *sweat drop the size of Texas*  
Krystal: anyways…its Christmas, and so we need to buy gifts for each other!  
Malik: well lead the way, we don't know where the hell the mall is!  
Kara: TO THE MALL!!!  
Krystal: AWAY!  
Bakura: why do I have the strange feeling my account is gonna be a little more empty? T_T  
Kara: don't worry we are using Yami's credit card…*smiles sweetly*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER AT THE MALL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Krystal: whoa what are these? *picks up two golden necklaces*  
Kara: *puts hers on and gets all glowy*  
Krystal: *puts hers on and get all surrounded in bluish light*  
Yami: I think they are gonna go all bye-bye if they don't stop glowing…  
Y Krystal: wow, took this dang item long enough to let me out…  
Y Kara: Krystal?  
Y Krystal: ITS YOU! *they hug like good friend that haven't seen each other in like 5000 years…wow that's ironic)  
Yami: is that…*takes a good look at Yami Kara* OMG ITS YOU!  
Y Kara: *looks at Yami* My Pharaoh?   
Yami and Y Kara: *kiss*  
Y Krystal: oh so you did?  
Y Kara: yes.  
Krystal: good. *sighs then looks at Ryou* Bakura?  
Bakura: no actually I'm Bakura. *looks at her* are you…?  
Y Krystal: remember? Clan of Thieves? Stealer of Souls?  
Bakura: yes! Wow…its been a long time hasn't it? So now we-  
Narrators: now we end the fic!  
Random peoples in the audience: *throw rotten….stuff*  
Krystal: that's it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Give me a present…AND REVIEW!! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE CHRISTMAS FUDGE! 


	9. Ancient EgyptAnd Yami has a credit card?

ok my loyal fans! the sisters of evil are BAAAACK!!!  
  
Kara: yep, were back!!  
  
Ishtar: what, more torture?  
  
Krystal: *smacks Ishtar* like you would call that kiss torture!  
  
Ishtar: *grins* Maybe...  
  
Kara: *rolls eyes*  
  
Bakura: now what?  
  
Krystal: oh and thank you all my loyal reviewers and stuff...a special thanks to Pika-Chan for the gifts!! and we would like you to write a sequal to your story, Yami and Bakura With Modern day games. T_T wel all miss you!  
  
Yami Kara: Pain, hurt, angst, chaos, hate, destruction...ahh, life IS good! (this is copywrited 1999-2000 by the people who copywrite stuff)  
  
Ryou: now what?  
  
Krystal and Kara: now we use Malik's Back as a drawing board! MAAAALLIK!!  
  
Malik: what now?  
  
Both: we wanna draw!  
  
Malik: -_-;;; use Ishtar!!!  
  
Ishtar: no.  
  
Malik: thats it? he says no and i put up a vailaint fight and you chose to torture me?!?!?  
  
Kara: its not torture, its fuuuun.  
  
Krystal: *pulls out the scented markers* YAY! mmMMMmm....scented...  
  
Ryou: ok we're on to the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: now we must...  
  
Kara: CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAYS!!!  
  
Krystal: and we got everyone a present...  
  
Malik: i am scared...oh so scared...  
  
Bakura: is it weapons of destruction?  
  
Joey: is it food?  
  
Krystal: how'd you get here?  
  
Joey: Kara let me in.  
  
Kara: Ehehe...CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!  
  
Krystal: give up?  
  
Bakura:........yes.  
  
Kara: ok! on the count of three...one...THREE!!!  
  
Krystal and Kara: WE GOT YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO EGYPT!!  
  
everyone aside Krystal and Kara: *faints anime style and doesnt get up...for a while*  
  
Kara: do you think theyre ok?  
  
Krystal: yeah...just a little shocked...i think. *pokes them*  
  
Kara: *pokes Yami...because Yami is pokable*  
  
Yami: no...no...NOT THE PRETTY PINK PONIES!!! ah...*goes back to sleep*  
  
Bakura: mmm...chocolate...chip...COOKIES!!!  
  
Malik: more...gold..JEWELRY!!  
  
Kara: *giggles* there funny...  
  
Krystal: yes, yes they are.  
  
all the peoples: *wake up*  
  
Yami: EGYPT?!?!? WHERE'D YOU GET THE MONEY FOR THAT?!?!?  
  
Kara:...uh...*hides Yami's credit Card behind her back* uh...summer jobs and hard labor?  
  
Yami: ...OKIES! ^_^  
  
Yugi: we're finally goin to egypt? wow...im gonna be able to see where my millennium puzzle came from! *huggles his puzzle*  
  
Malik: where are we staying at?  
  
Krystal: well...since you seem to have a house in Egypt, i thought we'd all stay there!  
  
Malik:.....we cant do that.  
  
Ishtar: definately NOT.  
  
Kara: T_T why not? *uses overy watery puppy dog eyes*  
  
Ishtar: BECAUSE!! theres some stuff in our house that would be...yeah.  
  
Bakura: *starts sniggering and bursts into laughter on the floor*  
  
Kara: whats his major mallfunction?  
  
everyone: *stares at Kara cause she used a new word...and probably spelled it wrong too*  
  
Kara: i mean...hes funny ^_^  
  
Bakura: theyy...they..they!  
  
Krystal: they? huh? i dont get it..  
  
Ishtar: if you tell them before we get that house...cleaned up...i swear i will hurt you!  
  
Bakura: they have Mffledfg.  
  
Ishtar: *covers Bakura's mouth with his hand* ignore him. *gags Bakura*  
  
Ryou: starts laughing*  
  
Krystal: what? what is it?  
  
Ryou: *laughing* they have lots of...BRITTANY SPEARS CD'S!!  
  
Ishtar: damn it!!!  
  
Malik: *laughs* a guy stayed with us a Ishtar got hooked on it..haha.  
  
Ishtar: i dont like her anymore..*grumbles*  
  
Kara: *puts on brittany spears*  
  
Ishtar: *perks up and starts lip singing the words* ok..I NEED PUNK ROCK!!  
  
Krystal: good by me! *pops in Linkin Park*   
  
Kara: shouldnt we be leaving for the plane since we only have...a whole FIVE MINUTES!!  
  
all: FIVE MINUTES!?!?!?! we havent even packed yet!!  
  
Krystal: we're gonna need your ferari, yami.  
  
Yami: but...but*starts throwing a fit* its MY ferari!!!  
  
Krystal: and we'll need your motorbike Ishtar.  
  
Ishtar: MY MOTORBIKEY!! *does the same thing as Yami*  
  
Kara: *uses puppy dog eyes*  
  
both: fine. *grumble and go to pack*  
  
Alison: and for some insane random reason, they get on the plane! with everything packed! and with the help of Ishtar's Millennium Rod to delay the peoples!!   
  
Ishtar and Bakura: *stroking there items* me preciousss...it CAME to me...my one...my only...my precioussss...  
  
Krystal: o..kay...  
  
Kara: GAH! THEIR GOLEM!  
  
everyone: *rolls eyes at Kara*  
  
Krystal: no more lord of the rings.  
  
Kara: BUT I LIKE LORD OF THE RINGS!! I LIKE LEGOLAS!! HES CUTE!! *starts throwing a temper tantrum*  
  
Krystal:.......fine. but wait till the plane starts.  
  
Alison: the plane starts and everyone is instantly bored. dont ask me why, ask miss insane authoresses.  
  
Kara: starts stroking her millennium item and does that thing Golem does and sounds js just like him*  
  
everyone: 0o...*sweatdrops and rolls eyes*  
  
Kara: whaaat? Golems cool! *smiles*  
  
Krystal: *falls asleep*  
  
Malik: *challenges Bakura and Ishtar to a game of Poker*  
  
Bakura: which one? there's two HERS to poke!  
  
Malik: not poke HER, poker!  
  
Bakura: oh yeah...  
  
Kara: *is now playing with Yami's hair and is messing it up and putting it in funny styles.*  
  
Yugi: *is asleep and hugging a teddy*  
  
everyone: aaaww...ITS SO CUTE!!  
  
Krystal: *smacks everyone who was bein loud with the help of Kara* shh!   
  
Alison: and for some random reason, Kara's Yami popped on some headphones and cranked " sk8er boi" as loud as it would go and complained that it was to quiet*  
  
Kara: *does the same because im too lazy to write it all out again*  
  
Ryou: *is reading a good book*  
  
Krystal: *starts playing poker*  
  
Yami: *wakes up and sees his hair* AAH!! *uses generous amounts of gel to fix it and starts playing poker*  
  
Kara: *blinks. blinks again*  
  
Alison: i like doin that! *blinks, then blinks again* then for some reason, Inuyasha was on the plane!  
  
Kara: GASP! MUST...GLOMP!!! *glomps Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *turning blue* help...need...air...  
  
Kara: oops. sorry! ^-^ *settles for Glomping his arm*  
  
Yami: *feels neglected*  
  
Kara: *glomps Yami too*  
  
Yami: yay! ^_~  
  
Ishtar: *also looks neglected*  
  
Kara: geez, how many people do i gots ta glomp? *glomps him too*  
  
Alison: is that even humanly possible? to glomp three people?  
  
Kara: it is if your sitting in Inuyasha's Lap!! ^________^  
  
Alison: okay...  
  
Krystal: im bored.  
  
Kara: me too.  
  
Krystal: wanna play a game?  
  
Kara: okay! what game?  
  
Krystal: i dunno...wait, i know! lets play toss the H-bomb!  
  
Kara: yeah!  
  
Both: whee! whee!  
  
Alison: BOOM! *giant mushroom cloud*  
  
(A/N there is a website that i got this from..the website address is   
http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/demented.html and watch the movie.  
thats where we got some of the stuff in this story,  
so we are giving credit ot Brian Kendall for...whatever he did. yeah)  
  
Alison: suddenly, the Gods appear! the egyptian ones!  
  
Isis: they werent supposed to blow up that plane...  
  
Horus: wanna bring 'em back?  
  
Ra: we should...but do we have to?  
  
Isis and Horus: YES!  
  
Ra: okilee dokilee! then i get to do it this time!!  
  
Isis: okay just hurry! we still need to meet them, and make our dramatic unexpected appearance!  
  
Ra and Horus:.......................................  
  
Isis: can you actually say ....?  
  
Ra: you can now!!  
  
Alison: so the gods make their dramatic appearance right after they brought peoples back to life.  
  
Kara: why am i wearing egyptian godess type stuff?  
  
Isis and Horus: RA!!  
  
Ra: Ehehehe...*brings people back to life*  
  
Isis: Pervert...  
  
everyone: ow...my head...or what WAS my head...it hurts...like he-  
  
??????: BEEP!  
  
Kara: what the  
  
??????: BEEP!  
  
Kara: was that?  
  
Alison: we got a censor.  
  
Krystal: GAH!! I HATE THEM!!............who is it?  
  
Alison: its Mokuba.  
  
Kara: hey...whats Seto doing up there with you?  
  
Alison: Ehehehe...  
  
Krystal: *points* mistletoe! ^_~  
  
Seto: *is too happy about this for anyones comfort*   
  
Alison: Yay! i like Semughafid!  
  
Seto: *kisses her full on the lips*  
  
(A/N sorry but im handin out the bishies that havent been taken...so sorry Seto fans!*  
  
Kara: 0o...ok...i just noticed something. almost everyone here has a four letter name!  
  
Seto: for a minute i thought you were gonna say something remotely intellegent. how stupid of me.  
  
Kara: YOUR MEAN! *beats Seto over the head with a frozen pizza*  
  
Fooby the Kamikaze watermelon: doo doo doo doo doo do! WHEE! *-SPLAT!-*  
  
Kara and Krystal: YAY FOR FOOBY!!  
Yami: okay...that was random.  
Random: no, I'M random!  
Kara: i likes fooby! *smiles*  
Krystal: now that we are all....back to life and stuff...wanna play toss the H-Bomb?  
Isis: *appears* NO YOU WILL NOT!   
Yami: GASP! *starts bowing down to her*  
Isis: ok...*sends them to Egypt*  
Yami: where is godess Isis?  
Kara: sniffs* she went buh bye!!  
Yugi: *is sitting there saying nothing and looking too cute for his own health*  
Krystal: want some GUM Yugi?  
Yugi: *not realizing who he's taking gum from* SURE! ^_^ *chews happily and becoms a chibi*  
Krystal: *picks him up and hands him to Kara*  
Kara: KAWAII!!!  
Yugi: O.O mama?  
Yami: *sniggers*  
Yugi: *looks to Yami and sees hair like his own* dada?  
Yami: *turns pale*  
Ishtar: *starts laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!   
Yami: whats so funny?  
Ishtar: he thinks you two...AHAHAHAHA!  
Kara: i dont get it.  
Ishtar: you too are his parents! hahaha...and-  
Yugi: unkey Ishtaw!  
Ishtar: *turns deathly pale*  
Yugi: *sees Malik* Unkey Mawik!  
Malik: 0O;;  
Krystal: ^_^ isnt he cute?  
Yugi: Aunty Kwistal!  
Kara: Krystal...  
Krystal: yes?  
Kara: what did you put in that gum?  
Krystal: uh...i had some Chibi gum left over and decided Yugi was bein too cute for his own health so i would make him deathly cute! ^_~  
Kara: ok....  
Ryou: ^_^ isnt he cute?  
Yugi: Aunty Wyou!  
Bakura: *sniggers*  
Yugi: Aunty Batoowa!  
Bakura: OO  
Ryou: *laughs* no no yugi, Uncle Bakura And Uncle Ryou.  
Yugi: *smiles* Aunty Batoowa and Uncle Wyou!  
Bakura: no im an uncle yugi.  
Yugi: Aunty Batoowa!  
Bakura: Uncle.  
Yugi: Uncle Aunty Batoowa!  
Bakura: -_-;;; Just call me Bakura.  
Yugi: otay Batoowa! *loks up at Kara* Mommy! up!  
Kara: *picks him up*  
Bakura: *grumbles that he got called "Aunty"*  
Yugi: *is playing with Random-  
Random: YAY! someone to play with!  
Alison: he was supposed to be playing with Random STUFF not Random Random...wow thats too confusing...@~@  
Yugi: *playing with whatever Random thing he's playing with...which is dun dun DUN! Kara's millennium item!*  
Kara: uh oh...  
Yami Kara: *appears* HOW DARE YOU LET HIM TOUCH MY MILLENNIUM ITEM?!?!?!  
Kara: uh...Ehehehe...ISNT HE CUTE! *shoves Yugi in her face*  
Yami Kara: *blinks* get that disgusting thing away!  
everyone: GASP!  
Yugi: *starts crying*  
Everyone except Yami Kara: *tries to comfort him*   
Yami Kara: *rolls eyes* you freaks can calm him down. i'll smell ya later*dissapears*  
Malik: i dont think i like your Yami...  
Kara: you will, she's just anti-social.  
Malik: oh, is that it? *is being sarcastic*  
Kara: *doesnt notice* yup! i think...aside of her being murderous and homicidal and evil and sadistic, shes actually a good person! ^_^  
everyone except Kara: -_-;';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Alison: so they went to Malik and Ishtar's house!!  
Kara:AAAAAWWWWW shhhhhhh hes asleep!^-^  
everyone:-_-;;;;  
Yami:*finally dawns on him*HEY if we're Yugis "parents"then we're married!^_^*points to Kara*  
Ishtar:....why?.....  
Krystal:MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!YAMI & KARA FOREVER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
Yami & Kara:*blush bright red*  
Ishtar:*growls*  
Yugi:*wakes up and startes crying*MAMA!!  
Ryou:*is holding Yugi*uuuuhhhh Kara Yugi wants you...  
Kara: *takes Yugi* stop crying, theres nothing to worry about!  
Yugi: *stops crying*  
Malik: wow. shes good.  
Kara: now do you want Uncle Malik to give you a piggy back ride?  
Yugi: yay!  
Malik: i dont think i want to-  
Yugi: up!  
Malik: *rolls eyes and gives Yugi a piggy back ride*  
Alison: suddenly krystal gets the look on her face that tells everyone she's plotting something evil that they are all going to be a part of whether they like it or not.*  
Krystal: hey Malik, Ishtar...want some gum?  
Malik: *givesYugi to Kara* sure. *takes gum like an idiot*  
Ishtar: sure why not. *is an idiot also and takes the gum*  
Alison: suddenly, THEY ARE CHIBI's! to no ones supprise...  
Ishtar: *looks at Kara* Momma?  
Malik: *looks at Krystal* Mommy?  
Krystal: oh crap...  
Kara: great. now im married to Yami and have two kids...what next, I'm mother to a three headed calf?  
Random three headed Calf: MOOOO! momma? *looks at Kara*  
Kara: forget that.  
R.T.H.C: ok. *walks away*  
Ishtar: mooo momma? *looks at Kara-*  
Kara: dont do that.  
Ishtar:.......okies! ^_^  
Krystal: *picks up Malik*   
Malik: *looks at Bakura* Daddy?  
Bakura: O.O  
Krystal: -_-;; great now I'M married to Hentai...  
Bakura: *pulls out membership card* yep, and its official!  
Ryou: yay! im not cursed!!  
Malik: *looks at Ryou* daddy?  
Krystal: great now im married to TWO friggin guys.  
Chibi's: GASP!  
Yami: so we're not married?  
Kara: no. we're not married.  
Yami: ok honey! ^_^  
Kara: -_-***  
Alison: now they go into the house. type place thing. and suddenly, for another Random reason, Inuyasha bursts in, AGAIN! wow, how original...  
Kara: YAY! INU-CHAN! *glomps him*  
Ishtar: you is cheatin on daddy?  
Kara: he's not your daddy. i have no clue who your daddy is.  
Krystal: just play the part, its too confusing for their simple chibi minds to comprehend.  
Kara: okay...*sniffles*   
Yami: shuggar...need sugar!  
Krystal: at least hes not sugar high...yet.  
Alison: then suddenly, the gods make another appearance*  
Yami: GASP! *starts bowing down to all of the god type peoples*  
Horus: this has gone on long enough. *snaps fingers and chibi's turn normal*  
Krystal: want some gum?  
Isis: no we do not.  
Krystal: how about you? Horus? Ra?  
Isis: i said WE do not.  
Krystal: speak for yourselves. they're big enough to speak for themselves. i think.  
Isis: they dont know how to speak for themselves.  
Krystal: oh. why not? why do you not want any gum?  
Isis: one, because they're idiots, two, because I know what your gum does.  
Krystal: damn.  
Kara: *feels tingly* whoa i feel tingly...*is in godess outfit again*  
Isis and Horus: RA!  
Ra: Ehehehe...What?  
Yami and Ishtar: *drool*  
Kara: -_-;;; theres no hope for those two.   
Ra: pretty...  
Isis: OMG RA! i mean...oh my Ra, Ra! i didnt know you were a pervert! wait...yes i did.  
Ra: WHOOPS!  
Krystal: i thought you said they were stupid...  
Isis: they are.  
Krystal: Ra just conned you into forgetting about Kara.  
Isis......DAMN! KNOCK IT OFF RA!  
Everyone: O.O  
Krystal: *looks over at Kara who now has Horus Drooling over her*  
Kara: ,,|,, i dont like bein drooled on.  
Krystal: Kara...  
Kara: what?  
Krystal: you do realize you just gave a GOD the finger.  
Kara: i dont think he noticed...  
Krystal: he might take that as an offer, any how.  
Kara: O0;;;  
Krystal: and you know Those two *points to Yami And Ishtar* might take it as an offer too.  
Kara: I HATE THIS! HOW CAN YOU FLIP A GUY OFF WITHOUT OFFERING HIM...?  
Krystal: umm...Kara? is it that time of the month again?  
Kara: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
Ryou: *watching them argue* should we stop them?  
Bakura: *with a bowl of popcorn* trying to stop them is like trying to stop time. it wont work. and then it comes back and bites you in the ass. plus, this is interesting.  
Ryou: O0;;;  
Malik: hmm...i wonder if thy'll stop anytime before dark...or the next millennia...  
Isis: *uses her goddessly powers to make Kara normal*  
Ra Horus Yami and Ishtar: *looks dissapointed*  
Kara: ,,|,, perverts...  
Krystal: -_-;; did i say all that for absolutely nothing?  
Kara: ^_^ yup!  
Bakura: O0;; how can she go from PMS mode to " im a sugar happy little midget* in seconds flat?  
Kara: *glares* shut up albino *stomps off into the house and upstairs*  
Bakura: *grumbles* IM NOT A   
Mokuba: BEEP!  
Krystal: hey where were you?  
Mokuba: getting buzzed off of shugar!  
Krystal: ok!  
Bakura: ALBINO YOU %$@*^(#$*(#%^*(#%*^#)^*$@)@^()$^@^@$*(^@$*()^@)$*(#*(^@#%*)^@%*^()@Y$*(*%#(*^(%#*^%*^()#$^(#  
Kara: *opens the window and chucks a lamp at Bakura's Head*   
Bakura: @~@ look at the pretty birdies, i want the pink one mommy! *faints*  
Krystal: getting...smothered...x_X  
Ryou: *tries to pull Bakura off of Krystal*  
Bakura: *is too fainted to move easily*  
Krystal: ^O^ *trying to breathe*  
Ryou: IM TRYING!! HE WONT MOVE HIS FAT A-  
Bakura: huh?  
Ryou: move your a-  
Bakura: what?  
Krystal: MOVE YOUR FAT A-  
Bakura: what?  
Alison: will Bakura ever get off of Krystal? will Kara ever get over her mood swings? will Bakura ever let anyone say ass? will any of the otehr characters start talking? find out next on the next chapter of " THE DAY I BLEW UP THE MICROWAVE!" 


	10. Kara LotR a very happy Kara

^_^ hello peeps! sorry for the long wait! but now im baaaack!  
  
Ishtar: everyone run shes highly dangerous.  
  
Krystal: AHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Bakura: so what if i accedentally on purposely put 73 pixie stix in her mountain dew?  
  
Kara: *glares*  
Mokuba: IIIIII LIKE TO SING ABOUT DUCKIES! DO DOO DOO DOOOO! DUCKIE! *glomps Krystal's foot*  
Y Krystal: *takes over* GET OFF MY AIBOUS FOOT YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!!  
Kara: am I an insolent mortal? *sniff sniff*  
Y Krystal: no  
Kara: YAYNESS! *goes back to....................yeah*  
Kaiba: *glomps alison*  
Malik: I DONT FEEL LOVED! *sniff sniff*  
Y Krystal: ............and?  
Malik: *gets all pouty like*  
Kara: *watches then gets all pouty like too*   
Krystal: why are you pouting?  
Kara: I WANT LORD OF THE RINGS!!!  
Krystal:....well I guess you can have legolas in the introductions. if the reviewers dont mind. *HINT HINT*  
Kara: yay! *gets all happy-happy joy-joy*  
Legolas: *appears out of no where* where are the Orcs?  
Kara: GASP! LEGOLAS! *glomps*  
Krystal: ^^;;;  
Yami: uh what is she doin?  
Malik: shes glomping him, cantcha tell?  
Yami: *has really dark sunglasses on* not really.  
Ryou: i havent been in this extremely long introduction!  
Bakura: me neither.  
Malik: look Ryou, theres a guy with an accent like yours! *points to Legolas who right now is turning blue because of kara and her almighty glompedness*  
Krystal: kara...  
Kara: what?  
Krystal: they need him alive for the next lord of the rings movie, he DOES need to breathe ya know.  
Kara: Eheheheheh ^^;;; *loosens up a bit*  
Legolas: SWEET AIR!  
Krystal: air is sweet? really? *starts trying to eat the air*  
Ishtar: look Bakura you got her addicted to sugar! *hi fives him*  
Kara: can i have an extra copy of your costume? its preeeety *looks hopeful*  
Ryou: how about we start the fic now?  
Krystal: why?   
Kara: but then i'll lose legolas!  
Krystal: you can have him after the show.  
Kara: GASP! REALLY? bye bye legsie!  
Legolas: *thinking* legsie?  
Kara: nickname for you! it preeety.  
Ryou now we're starting! i think.  
Krystal: *holds head and starts screaming in pain* THINKING IS BAD!!! DONT DO IT!! *starts writhing and twitching on thet ground*  
Kara: I only think if its about meh bishies *smiles*  
Krystal: how many is that now?   
Kara: nowlets see...*starts counting on her fingers* 5 peoples!  
Krystal: -_-;;; i only have...! *thinks* three!  
Kara: what about mokuba miss duckie lady?  
Krystal: im kicking him offstage or off whatever this evil contraption of evil doomness this is.  
Legolas: Helms deep?  
Krystal:...........guess you can call it that if you want.  
Ryou: ok now we are going to start the fic now.  
Krystal: okies! ^^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Krystal: will you now remove your fat ass from my body?  
Bakura: why should i? *grins devilishly*  
Krystal: shit.  
Kara: *chucks another lamp at Bakura, lets just say she didnt miss*  
Bakura: OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!??!  
Kara: for being a pervert you pervert.  
Malik: AHAHAHAHA!  
Krystal: *finally gets Bakura off* I CAN BREATHE!  
Bakura: *pouts*  
Kara: *growls*  
Ishtar: wow this is some pretty good looking pink lemonade! want some, guys?  
all guys: sure!  
Kara: wait a minute...theres something im supposed to remember about this stuff...i cant remember what it is, though. i feel special. *smiles*  
Krystal: you probably remembered to forget it.  
Kara: yup! *smiles and huggles self*  
Yugi: how come i dont do barely anything?  
Kara: because you dont talk much.  
Krystal: and plus half the stuff coming from these hentais mouths are perverted. and your not so you dont talk half as much, cause your sweet and innocent.  
Yugi: ok.  
Kara and Krystal: ^____^  
guys (that drank the "lemonade") : *eyes are all woooooo*   
Kara: CREEPY!  
Yami: am i scaring my pet? *rubs against her arm and starts purring*  
Kara: IM SCARED! YAMI'S SCARING ME! *hides behind Ishtar*  
Alison: which was not a smart decision...you'll see why here in a few ^^  
Kara: hi alison! where were you?  
Alison: uh...nowhere *looks shifty eyed*  
Kara: ok then! ^_^  
Ishtar: dont worry love! i'll save you! *looks all.....YEAH....*  
Kara: *whimpers*   
Krystal: *horrible realization comes to her* Kara...that WASNT the love potion you made because you were bored and pissed off at the world, was it?  
Kara: oh crap...THATS what i was supposed to remember! ehehe...  
Krystal: well, all we need is the cure then! *gets all smiley and happy*  
Kara: um...krystal?  
Krystal: what?  
Kara: there isnt a discovered cure yet.  
Krystal: you are joking...right?  
Kara: no *sniffles*  
Krystal: oh RA no...who all drank it, and how does it work?  
Kara: everyone drank it except for us.  
Krystal: crap. how does it work?  
Kara: um...i dont really know.  
Krystal: does it wear off?  
Kara: no.  
Alison: and it went on like that for a while.   
Kara: T_T im gettin glomped by too many people!  
Krystal: ha. you think YOUR unlucky? at least the ones glomping you arent perverted hentais.  
Kara: *looks at Krystal* AHAHAHAHAHA! *points and laughs*  
Krystal: *grumbles* its not funny.  
Kara: *laughing while tears are pouring down her face* YES IT IS!!  
Ishtar: calm down love.  
Krystal: *laughs*  
Kara: *grumbles*  
Krystal: your fault. why in the hell did you even make that thing?  
Kara: uh...i was pissed off at the world. what do you EXPECT?  
Krystal: lots of back massages and vanilla cheesecake?  
Bakura: Vanilla? *grins*  
Krystal: do i want to know what he's grinning about?  
Kara: probably not.  
Krystal: how are we gonna cure this thing?  
Kara: guess i better do a WHOLE bunch of reasearch. better make ALOT of coffee krystal.  
Krystal: im kind of stuck.  
Kara: *laughs again*'  
Krystal: DONT LAUGH!  
Kara: alright* smacks all the people glomping her off*   
Krystal: oh crap this isnt good...  
Kara: *turns into Y Kara* IF YOU MEN WANT TO REPRODUCE, GET OFF KRYSTAL, LET HER GO AND LET HER MAKE COFFE UNLESS YOU WANT MR GOLF CLUB TO MEET YOUR- *swings golf club swiftly UP*  
all men: *wince at the thought*  
Kara: WELL?  
Alison: they get off.  
Krystal: YAY! *makes lotsa coffee*  
Kara: *sits down with lots and lots and lots and lots and LOTS of books*  
Alison: which is a helluva lot a books!  
Kara: yup!  
Alison: about ten hours and 500 cups of coffee later...  
Kara: *looks frustrated* I have nothing. not a SINGLE, FUCKING THING!!'  
All guys: *wake up at the F-word*  
Krystal: why are they so perverted all of a suden?  
Kara: becasue thats the way they are!   
Krystal: sure its not some...after affects of that accursed potion?  
Kara: nah...i think it is the potion.  
Krystal: -_-;;  
Kara: well since we arent getting anywhere...lets watch a movie! ^_^  
Krystal: her solution to everything. popcorn and movies. well, most things anyways.  
Kara: I WANNA WATCH LORD OF THE RINGS!! *starts jumping running and defying the laws of gravity by running on the ceiling!*  
Krystal: fine. *pops one of their many copies of Lord of the Rings into the DVD player*  
Alison: and why you ask, do they have so many copies of Lord of the Rings? lets just say theres three reasons. 1.) she accidentally on purposely let her Yami steal a ton of copies.  
Kara: hehehe  
Alison: reason numero dose, she normally watches it so much that it melts. litterally, it actually lights on FIRE. last reason, kara is a little...how to put it...  
Kara: OBSESSED?!?!  
Alison: yeah! so they all got cozy on the couch with many bowls of popcorn...  
Kara: mm popcorn....  
Alison while the previews are going kara is-  
Kara: *jumpinh on the couch, and Yami and Ishtar* LORDOFTHERINGSLORDOFTHERINGSLORDOFTHERINGS! LEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLAS! OOPS DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD? LORDOFTHERINGSLORDOFTHERINGSLORDOFTHERINGS! i gots an idea! *goes into the room and comes out in a costume that looks exactly like Legolas's*  
Kara: i made it myslef! *looks all proud-like*  
Alison: yay! i got you hooked on it, Krystal!  
Krystal: dammit your right.  
Kara: hooked on what?  
Alison: adding -like to stuff! like, 'its all blue-eyes-white-dragon-like.  
Kara: wow.  
Alison: anyshiznitz,  
Krystal: MY word!  
Alison: yeah yeah yeah...  
Krystal: GOD DIDNT DAMN IT, THE BEAVERS DID!! AHAHAH!  
alison: CAN I FINISH?!?!?!?  
kara: okies! you know what, the men havent talkeed for a while!  
Yami and Ishtar: owee. *are all stepped on*  
Kara: uh...whoops. ehehehe. *suddenly gets british accent* cool!  
Krystal: ahh ryou dont you feel loved.  
Ryou: i guess.  
Kara: cool! i get to talk with an enlish accent now! *is all happy-like cause she kinda sorta sounds like legolas. not really*  
Kara: HEY!  
Alison: fine.  
Kara: ^^  
Alison they all watch the movie...or other people AHEM *glares at the guys*  
Kara: go Alison.  
Alison: *sniff* fine *starts walking away*  
Kara: not like that!  
Alison: yayness! anyway they watched the movie and kara SOMEHOW got the second movie...  
Kara: i didnt steal it from the movie theatre, nope, nope, not ANYTHING like that. i never went anywhere NEAR that place...cept to watch it.  
Krystal: your almopst as bad as my Yami.  
Kara: ^^;;;;  
Ishtar and Yami: WE STILL LOVE HER! *glomp*  
Kara: growls* BACK OFF OR I'LL SIC MY YAMI ON YOU!!  
everyone: *backs off*  
Kara: *puts in movie and turns around, and eyes are flaming* NOW YOU WILL ALL BE SILENT AS I WATCH THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ART!! *preses play*  
Krystal: ^^ killee doke!  
Kara: SHUT UP!  
Krystal: meep.  
Kara: SHUT UP!  
Alison: and they watch it again. gah this is really gonna bore the reviewers.  
Kara: SHUT UP!  
Alison: *moves mouth and hands mimicing kara*  
Kara: *tries to strangle alison*  
Krystal: NO STRANGLING THE NARRATOR!  
Kara: TO HELL WITH NARRATORS!  
Krystal: shes our friend!  
Kara: i know but I MUST WATCH LORD OF THE RINGS!!  
Krystal: now stop strangling alison or I'll sic Seto on you!  
Kara: ACK! fine. *lets go of alison* be quiet for the precioussssss...  
Krystal: -_-;;;  
previews end   
Bakura: that was only the previews!??!  
Kara: i know....but werent they bloddy and gore-ful? *smiles*  
real movie starts  
about 3 hours later the movie ends  
Alison: a mad dash to the bathroom is made. cept for kara.  
Kara: *is staring at the blank screen* *snaps out of trance* MUST READ *reads the book*  
Alison: meanwhile at the bathroom door-  
I HAFTA GO!  
WHAT ABOUT MEEE!?!?  
MOVE OUTTA THE WAY I GOTTA PEE!  
Alison: ^^;;; anyways after that was settled...they got bored.  
Krystal: wow isnt egypt interesting. we watch movies.tell you what. i heard one of my friends was gonna be here! hold on. Malik, where is the phone?  
Malik: *points* over there.  
Krystal: *picks up a random potato he pointed to* this is your phone?  
Malik: no. *gets up and gets the phone* here.  
Krystal: *dials random number written on a piece of paper* Hi! is *random scream* there?  
other voice: hiya!  
Krystal: hiyaz! im here with Kara and the guys and we're really bored...wanna come over and be bored with us?  
other voice: uh...maybe you guys can come over.  
Krystal: ok! see ya later- *random jackhammer*  
Malik: who was that?  
Krystal: we're going to her house. you can see there. PEOPLE!!  
Kara: *kinda looks up from book* huh?  
Krystal: we're goin to my friends house!  
everyone: uh...ok.  
Krystal: *drags everyone there* here we are! *knocks on the door*  
Pika-chan: *answers* oh hiyaz! wow...theres alot of you, isnt there?  
Kara: yuppers! *goes back to reading* YAY! *sqeals* A PART ABOUT LEGOLAS!  
Pika-chan: is she ok?  
Krystal: sometimes I honestly Dont know. you get used to it.  
Pika-chan: ok. well come in.  
Alison: everyone comes in.  
Pika-chan: so...what do you guys wanna play?  
Malik and Bakura and Ishtar, basically all the tomb robbers: POKER!!!  
Krystal: aww shit.  
Kara: lets invite more peoples over! like some more authoresses! *she said this without looking up from her book*  
Pika-chan: ok. but....dont we have to ask them?  
Krystal: ok then we'll do it in other chappies! if you would like to join our bash of extreme evilness....SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW! *HINT HINT*  
Pika-chan but what about right now?  
Bakura: we can play strip poker *grins*  
Kara: count me out. i dont even like poker.  
Krystal: YOU CAN PLAY BY YUORSELVES BUT I AM NOT PLAYING!! *sits down and folds arms*  
Malik: ok then...we'll just play poker. *  
Alison: they play poker.  
Krystal: i just got an evil idea....:)  
Pika-chan: oooh...what is it?  
Kara: i dont know but i like it already!  
Krystal: we can play a trick on the guys when they go to sleep!  
Kara: like what?  
Krystal: we can dress them up as girls and take pictures for blackmail!  
Pika-chan: the Seto strawberry.  
Kara: YAY! BLACKMAIL!  
Alison: they plot and stuff. anyhoo, if you want ot be in the next chapter, review and stuff! hehehe....byez! 


End file.
